Your Dad's Gonna Kill You When He Finds Out!
is the pilot in Omni-Cars. Plot Texas, USA. We zoom to a window, there are many pictures of a many with different ages next to the same old car. We then see the present, a garage, the man was next to the car, now rusty and old. Man: Oh. Herbie, my first and only car. I won many races with you. I wish you could really talk like the Movie! A little kid walked by. Kid: So, Dad, when are you gonna throw this car away? Man: Throw it AWAY!? (faints) Kid: It needs some reparing anyway. (walks away) The Kid walks away next to a phone. He takes it and dials. Kid: Ello, Mark, come over to my house, let's play a little. On Phone: Sure. I'll be right there Brad. They hang up. Brad: *See's Mark arrive* Yo man! Mark: ....Woaaah. Mark: IT LOOOKS JUST LIKE HERBIE 0_0 Brad: Meh. I don't like it Mark: Whhhyyy? It's probably from THE first movie that made Herbie famous! *Brad is leaning on the vehicle* Brad: So, Mark, all we have to do is add a few more twists, remove that and that, cget new paint job, and remove this rusty engine. Mark: I don't know, what will your father do when he finds out? Brad: He'll be happy we upgraded this junk! The Window of the car fell and broke. Mark: Ok, but I am not responsible! They start working. Montage: The Front being removed The Engine being held and pulled by Mark and Brad The two tied by ropes to paint the car. Later, the car is as it is in the main page. Mark: O_O you sure this is still the same car? Brad: Yeah, it's now cool. Mark: You ruined it! Not to mention that your dad is already Gonna Kill You When He Finds Out! Brad: Calm down. He'll be happy whn he sees it. Brad's Dad comes in. He looked at the car and let a coffee cup fall and break. Brad's Dad: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HERBIE!?! Herbie: Actually, I am now Herbie 2.0! Everybody except for Brad looked at it and gasped. Brad's Dad fainted. Brad: He'll think he was dreaming when he heard the car talk. Mark: Wow. Herbie 2.0, tell us, what can you also do! Herbie: I can also enhance myself with Alien DNA. Brad: So, that's what the small core I found at the Junk yard can really do. Herbie: That was actually an Omnimatrix Core. Mark: How can you really do that? Herbie rode back. Herbie: Get in first. The two got in. The Car drove itself into the streets. Herbie: Seatbelts! The Seatbelts were tied. Herbie: Engage Transformation. Herbie 2.0 morphed into Swamptire, gaining Methanosian-like cover, and other details. Mark: Wow! SWAMPTIRE! Herbie 2.0: Good naming. SWAMPTIRE! Swamptire drove quickly in circles. It shot Fire Flames backwards driving at high speeds Swamptire built MEchanical Tentacles and walked on them. Mark: Cool! Herbie 2.0: Hmm..I got another idea! Boys: Whaattt? Brad: MAKE SOME WHEEL FLAMESSSS!!! Herbie: *Goes driviing through the street with the boys, His fire ruins a perfect prank on a governor's building* Mark: HEEEY THAT WAS MY PRANK DX Brad: LOL Herbie: *Flys off a wall* Boys: HERBIIIEEE! Suddenly, a truck stood in its way. Herbie stopped. The Truck driver came out. Driver: Wanna Race? Herbie 2.0 drove forward. The Truck accelerated nearing Herbie 2.0 Driver gets back to the car Driver: Now we're talkin'! The Truck accelerated nearing Herbie 2.0. Mark: Hm....I wonder-- Brad: DON'T TOUCH THE-- *Mark presses a button that makes Herbie into another Alien* Mark:Fasttrack! *Fastrack version has black and blue designs,pointy rear with flame like blueness at the cardoors* Brad: Geeze whats with you and buttons? Mark: RACCEE FASTRAACCK! Fasttrack got faster and won over the truck. Mark: WOOOHOOO! SHAKE YA BOOTY SHAKE YA BOOTTY! Brad: 0_0 Brad: Oh, it's 10:00 PM now, we have to get home before Dad finds out! They accelerated to the Garage. The Garage door closed. The two boys got out. Herbie morphed back into his old from. Brad's Dad woke up. Brad's Dad: Wow. I had a dream that you ruined the car. Brad: Palease Dad. Why would we do that? (fake smile) Brad's Dad: Now, I'm go sleep, Mark, go back home before eleven, so that your mom doesn't get worried. Brad's Dad left. The two boys opened the Garage door and get out. Brad: Good night HERBIE! Herbie winks. THE END! Category:Episodes Category:Omni-Cars Episodes